


A Seasonal Shedding

by FuriousRoman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shedding, i do not own a snake, snake skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: Janus is shedding and Virgil comes in to help since the last time Remus did he ate the skin. Janus would not like repeats.
Kudos: 36





	A Seasonal Shedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm up drabble, I am trying to get back into the swing of things. also:i do not own a snake. DO NOT USE BATH SALTS ON SNAKES THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THANK YOU

Virgil was chilling in his room, listening to his music, when his door opened. His anxiety spiked as Janus wandered in. However he relaxed once he realized Janus was feeling around with his cane. He must be shedding again. Virgil removed his headphones, “Hey, you’re in the wrong room.”

Janus jumped then relaxed at the sound of Virgil's voice. “No, I believe I am in the right room. I am avoiding Remus. Last time I was shedding he ate the shed. I understand that some reptiles do that to help keep their nests clean or for extra nutrients however- he is NOT reptilian no matter how much he wishes to become the dragon in his brothers stories.” 

Virgil shuddered, ”Gross. Well, feel free to stay until you feel like you’re about to have an anxiety attack, then tell me. I’ll take you to Logan's room until you’re not, ya know.”

“I appreciate it. Would you also be alright to help me with my predicament? I am fairly itchy and it is very unpleasant.” 

“Sure. Do I, like, peel your skin off? Or is there something else?” He set his phone down and locked his room to keep Remus from entering at any inopportune time. 

Janus shook his head, “I need aloe and salt in a bath- I doubt that you have exactly what I need so this will be what you have that is closest to what is needed.”

Virgil nodded and led the blinded side to the bathroom. He turned on the water and began filling it with warmer than average water. “Is Epsom salt okay? I have some of the scented bath salts?”

Janus shrugs, “It's worth a try. It’ll be okay for my human half if anything.”

Virgil nods and starts adding that to the bath, then pours his Aloe therapy soap into the water. Janus sticks his tongue out and smiles, “It smells wonderful Virgil. Thank you. Can you prompt up my cane so it's in the water but also out of it?” Virgil takes the outstretched cane and proceeds to try and get it to stay in place. Finally after a few minutes he is able to stabilize it. Turning back to Janus he notices a pile of clothes on the ground with a squirming mass moving inside of it. Virgil smiles and lifts the snake from the clothes and gently sets him down in the water. The snake's skin slowly peels off as he swims and climbs the cane which, Virgil noticed while fixing it up, was studded with little bumps. 

“You look cute like that Janus. I-I mean. As a snake. Snakes are cute. Bye!” Virgil turned and closed the bathroom door behind him. It looked like Virgil had some feelings to think through. Or repress. 

A slam was heard on his outside door and Virgil shouted back in kind:

"FUCK OFF REMUS!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warm up drabble, I am trying to get back into the swing of things. also:i do not own a snake. DO NOT USE BATH SALTS ON SNAKES THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THANK YOU


End file.
